


Hush Now, My Baby

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, lunyx baby, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Luna can’t seem to get her baby to stop crying especially with Nyx away.  But it seems that even when her Glaive isn’t around, he can still provide comfort to his family.





	Hush Now, My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017
> 
> Day 4: Comforting

Luna would swear that Selena had Nyx’s lungs. There was no way that their 5 month old daughter could scream as loud as she did with lungs of a Nox Fleuret. As much as she loved her baby girl, Luna hated when she woke in the middle of the night just to cry. It didn’t help that Nyx was currently on a month long mission. He had wanted to stay and help with their child, but he was the Captain of the Kingsglaive. He had a duty, something she knew all too well.

“Lena please stop screaming.” Luna was getting desperate. The baby had been wailing for a good 30 minutes now. She was surprised that the whole castle wasn’t awake from the cries.

Luna didn’t understand. The baby had eaten, burped, and changed. What more could she possibly want? Luna balanced the baby on one arm and tried to find anything that would comfort her. She quickly looked through the numerous amounts of toys and picked up the plush Chocobo rattle (a gift from Prompto) and began shaking it in front of the baby. “Don’t you like the sound, Lena? Isn’t the Chocobo pretty?”

Somehow the baby only screamed louder, as if competing with the noise the rattle was making. “Ok, ok.” Luna bounced the baby on her one arm as she pulled more toys. “What about Mog? You love Mog, right baby?” Mog was a stuffed Moogle toy that Ravus had gifted the baby. When squeezed it said “kupo” which on a normal day would cause Selena to burst into laughter. Not tonight it would seem.

Luna didn’t understand what her baby was trying to express to her. She almost felt like a failure of a mother. “I wish Nyx was here.”

Suddenly an idea struck her. She quickly put the baby back in her crib (which only aggravated her more) and quickly made for the dressers. Luna quickly pulled out one of Nyx’s favorite casual shirts and smelled it. Perfect. She quickly tossed it on the bed before going back for her baby.

When Luna put Selena on the bed, she unwrapped her from the blanket Stella had made and instead rewrapped her in Nyx’s old shirt. Instantly, the baby calmed. The peaceful quiet was back. Thank the astrals.

She let the baby lay there for a moment as she too decided to strip off her nightgown in favor of another one of Nyx’s shirts. Luna then situated both herself and the baby on the large bed, making sure to put pillows on the other side of the baby so that she wouldn’t roll off. “You miss papa too, don’t you my love?” The baby only cooed in response. “Me too. I can’t wait for him to return home.”

Luna ran her finger down the baby’s soft cheek. The baby let out a yawn, finally comfortable enough to let exhaustion take her. Luna let out a chuckle. “It seems you’re growing up to be a bit of a daddy’s girl. Next thing you know, you’ll be asking us for your own set of kukris. And papa will give them to you because you’ll have him wrapped around your pretty little finger, especially when you stare at him with those big blue eyes so alike to his.” She kissed the bunched up fist that found its way out of her burrito wrap.

It didn’t take long for the baby to finally fall asleep. And so Luna allowed herself to sleep as well. “Sleep well my love. Papa will be home soon.”

Selena may have inherited Nyx’s lungs and eyes, but it seems the little girl inherited Luna’s ability to be comforted by Nyx presence, no matter how small. Even when he wasn’t with them, Nyx could comfort his family.


End file.
